Podziel się ze mną swym kalendarzem
by sucheja
Summary: Krótka miniaturka o dziwnym i bardzo niespodziewanym spotkaniu po latach oraz dzieleniu się kalendarzem (czyli randomowe coś o drarry).


— Szczęśliwego dnia chorych psychicznie — mruknął Draco, wchodząc w swoim atłasowym, ciemnozielonym szlafroku do kuchni. Zarzucił połami, minął pusty stolik z pustymi, czterema krzesłami i podszedł do, jak się okazało, równie pustej lodówki. Aha, czyli było przed ósmą. — Operaria musi robić zakupy. — Mimochodem spojrzał na zegar ścienny. — I najwyraźniej się obija. — Wskazówki pokazywały trzyminutowe spóźnienie skrzatki domowej. Draco nie lubił niesubordynacji. Nie lubił także karać, więc zapewne Operaria zostanie odprawiona zaledwie z upomnieniem, co nie wprawiało go w ani odrobinę lepszy humor. Takim sposobem nie nauczy się, że niegrzecznie jest zawodzić swojego pana, jednak Draco nie propagował znęcania się nad skrzatami. Nie był swoim niewdzięcznym, świętej pamięci ojcem.

— Coś skromnie mieszkasz, jak na twoje nazwisko, Malfoy.

Draco zastanowił się, co brał poprzedniego dnia, skoro teraz słyszy głos Pottera. I widzi Pottera, który właśnie wszedł za Operarią do jego kuchni z tą swoją wrodzoną dziecinną niezdarnością, jeszcze większą burzą ciemnych włosów na głowie i, cholera, Draco nie opanował w porę myśli, bo właśnie określił Pottera, jako potencjalnego kandydata na partnera. Bardzo przystojnego zresztą.

— Co ty tu robisz, Potter? — zapytał obojętnym tonem, ukrywając tym samym swoje zdziwienie. Satysfakcja szkolnego wroga z jego słabości po tylu latach nadal nie była przez Draco akceptowana. I wątpił, by to się kiedykolwiek zmieniło.

— Aktualnie stoję, ale mam zamiar usiąść. Pozwolisz? — I nie czekając na odpowiedź, Harry zajął krzesło przy drewnianym stoliku, na co Draco uniósł brew. Na jego czole pojawiła się przez to jedna, prawie niewidoczna zmarszczka, świadcząca o mieszanych uczuciach, choć przeważało pożałowanie odnoszące się do zachowania Pottera.

— Ale się z ciebie żartowniś zrobił, nic, tylko ciskać zaklęciami, bo tak bardzo zawadzasz. — Draco usiadł naprzeciwko Harry'ego, który parsknął śmiechem pod nosem. Przeszły go dziwne dreszcze na ten przystojny widok, ale się nie złamał. — Zapytam raz jeszcze i tym razem oczekuję zadowalającej odpowiedzi. Jeśli w ogóle jakakolwiek może mnie zadowolić, biorąc ciebie pod uwagę. — Zrobił krótką przerwę. — Co ty tu robisz?

— Dziś czternasty lutego. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby to było oczywiste. Owszem. Było. Ale nie jego obecność w tym mieszkaniu.

— Aha. I nagle stwierdziłeś, że będziesz moim osobistym kalendarzem?

— Nie, ale myślę, że ten kalendarz mógłbym z tobą dzielić.

Draco chyba nie zrozumiał. Potter chciał z nim dzielić kalendarz? Ale to by oznaczało, że musieliby ze sobą zamieszkać, by w ogóle z niego korzystać. Tylko, że mieszkanie ze sobą nie jest aż tak zobowiązujące.

Och. Czyżby Harry dawał mu do zrozumienia, że chce czegoś więcej? Ale czego mógłby od niego chcieć? Skąd w ogóle mógł wiedzieć o jego orientacji?

Operaria, przemknęło mu przez głowę. Ona znała jego, zdaniem matki, brudny sekret i najwidoczniej musiała go z siebie wypluć, niekoniecznie świadomie.

— Skąd wiesz?

— O czym?

Harry albo miał zdolności aktorskie, albo naprawdę chciał wkurzyć Dracona.

— O tym, że jestem gejem, Potter.

— Tajemnica zawodowa. — Harry posłał mu uśmiech i Draco na ten gest cały się spiął. To było dziwne uczucie.

— Czego szukasz? — warknął mimo wszystko rozeźlony.

— Walentynki.

— I myślisz, że ją tu znajdziesz? Po dziesięciu latach, odkąd wojna się skończyła?

— Ja to wiem. Zresztą, już ją znalazłem.

Draco zamarł i nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Operaria postawiła przed nimi dwa kubki parującej kawy oraz talerz z maślanymi ciastkami, które uwielbiał rano przegryzać. I, jakby znała zamiary pana, od razu zniknęła, więc Draco nie zdążył nawet na nią spojrzeć. Zdezorientowany, odnalazł się w sytuacji po kilku sekundach, choć dla niego trwało to jak długie minuty.

— Potter, wyjdź.

— Może kiedyś. Jak już zrozumiesz. — Harry ugryzł ciastko i zlizał okruszki z pełnych, jasnych warg.

Jak płachta na byka.

— Wyjdź i mnie nie denerwuj.

— Chcę, żebyś się przyznał.

— Wyjdź, na Salazara, ja nie żartuję!

— Przecież i tak już to wiem. Potrzebuję tylko potwierdzenia.

Draco ponownie został zbity z tropu, przez co dyskomfort jeszcze bardziej zaczął mu doskwierać.

— Co wiesz?

— Że ty też.

— Na miłość boską, mówże po ludzku, bo ta gierka zaczyna mnie irytować!

Harry zaśmiał się i Draco już kompletnie nie wiedział o co chodzi.

— Szkolne czasy już dawno minęły, a my mamy szansę — powiedział miękko Potter, zapatrując się w pochwycony oburącz kubek.

— Nie rozśmieszaj mnie — prychnął Draco, próbując się nie rozkojarzyć. — Sugerujesz, że cię kocham?

— Jak już mówiłem, ja to wiem — stwierdził Harry, nie tracąc rezonu.

— I co cię niby tak nagle oświeciło? — syknął Draco.

— Twoja skrzatka.

Draco nie wiedział co powiedzieć i przez to był na siebie wściekły. Nie dość, że ta rozmowa nie miała najmniejszego sensu, to dał się ot tak podejść z zaskoczenia i wywrócić dopiero co ułożone życie do góry nogami. W tak prosty sposób. Dziecinny wręcz! I o wiele za szybki.

Operarii niech będą dzięki. Ale i tak się nie przyzna. Nie od razu. Zresztą, to by było co najmniej infantylne i niegodne nazwiska Malfoy. Potter chyba też tak myślał, bo do niczego się nie rwał. Widocznie z wiekiem przybyło mu nie tylko masy, ale i rozumu do głowy i potrafił zachowywać się jak na dorosłego człowieka przystało.

To dobrze, pomyślał.

— Szczęśliwych walentynek, Draco.

— Na razie zapowiadają się koszmarnie — burknął i po chwili dodał z lekkim uśmiechem: — Harry.

Harry Potter kochał Draco Malfoya i Draco Malfoy kochał Harry'ego Pottera. I żaden z nich nie zaprzeczał, że będzie to na pewno ciekawym doświadczeniem. To całe dzielenie się kalendarzem.


End file.
